


One Hour

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, pre-Swan Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cricket Game AU - Excerpt: “You’re the only person in there besides Henry who showed up for me. Everyone else came for my mom, but you came for me. So please don’t leave, Regina.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts), [InkyBlueMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlueMind/gifts).



> A/N: I’ll be in Japan in a couple weeks, so for everyone asking for a new chapter of Taken Hostage, I’ll try, but it may not happen ‘til I’m back in December. Have a quick one-shot instead.

**One Hour**

The air was warm as Regina exited the diner. Honestly _what_ was she expecting? Everyone to suddenly want to chat with her and act like she hadn’t cursed their realm? She shouldn’t have even gone to this welcome home party, even if she was the one to bring Miss Swan and Snow home. It may have been nice to see Henry, but she didn’t need to be publically humiliated. No one, not even Henry, really wanted her there. Miss Swan was merely trying to save face by inviting her.

“Archie made a cake,” she turns towards the Savior’s voice, stopping to face her, “you don’t want to stay for a piece?”

She offers a small smile and subtle shrug, “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure? It’s chocolate.”

“I really need to be getting home. It’s late.”

Something crosses over the Savior’s face before she hurriedly mutters an “Okay,” before starting to turn away.

“Thank you,” that makes the woman pause and turn back to her.

“You just said that.”

“F-For inviting me.” She bites the inside of her cheek. _A lady doesn’t stutter_. “I’m sure it was only for Henry, of course, but he didn’t seem to really want to be seen around me. No need to worry about me, _Savior_ , I’ll be heading home.” Her voice comes out with more malice than she had intended, but honestly, the blonde was only saving face by inviting her so what does she care? She turns back around and starts to walk away when the blonde stops her again.

“Regina, wait.” She stops again and faces her, anger still burning in her eyes. But the look on Miss Swan’s face has all the anger draining from her body. She looks so _defeated_.“I didn’t invite you because of Henry. Well, I mean, I did but that’s not the only reason why.” A pink tongue darted out to wet dry lips, “You’re the only person in there besides Henry who showed up for me. Everyone else came for my mom, but you came for _me_. So please don’t leave, Regina. Come have a piece of cake or some coffee and come sit with me and Henry.”

“No one wants me in there, Emma,” It’s a slip of the tongue when the blonde’s name tumbles out, but she can’t bring herself to care, “Not even Henry does. You’re his mother. He doesn’t want me.”

“I do.” She does a double-take because _did she just say what I think she did_? “I want you there. And so does Henry. You’re his mom too, Regina. He needs you. Even if he doesn’t think he does. And I’m not going to keep him from you, no matter what anyone says. So please.” The Savior reaches out for her, smiling softly, “Please come back in.”

She stares at the hand. How easy would it be to reject this invitation and walk away? She probably could and be none the wiser. She licks her lips, suddenly feeling nervous. She takes the blonde’s hand, surprised by the cold touch. Emma chuckles softly when she jumps, saying something about her hands always being cold. Her eyes flicker to emerald, “I’m only staying for another hour, Miss Swan. I want a small piece of cake with minimal frosting and a cup of coffee, two sugars. One hour.”

Emma smiles softly at her as they head back to the diner, “Alright Regina, one hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Don’t forget to like and comment!  
> Hime


End file.
